Prince Exile & Vanadis Stage 1 - Pride & Mischief
by AnubisGundam0
Summary: For 10 years Lelouch's Principality has lingered quietly beyond the north of Zhcted's borders, now Lelouch's legions take center stage at Dinant alongside Elen the Silvfrahl. When Tigre appeals to Elen for aid he finds himself working alongside Lelouch. But what will Count Vorn and his allies make of this ambitious foreign Prince from the north. (3rd chapter in progress.)
1. Prologue: Call to Arms

**Chapter 1: Prologue; Call To Arms**

* * *

 _[Principality of Osterode; Imperial Mansion]_

The drawing room was occupied by four individuals; one man and three women. Two of the women – one with long black hair and the other hooded – sat next to each other on a comfortable sofa, watching the remaining woman and man, each occupying a chair, take turns moving the pieces on the chessboard set on a table between them while sitting across from one another.

The man's name was Lelouch Lamperouge; he was 21 years old with mesmerizing amethyst eyes and shoulder length black hair, his clean shaven chin giving him an effeminate appearance. His short sleeved tunic and trousers were black and lined with fur to keep out the freezing cold of the North, he wore a purple cloak around his shoulders. Hanging from a chain around his neck was a large ruby set in a v-shaped pendent.

He was the Prince of the Principality of Euro Britannia, residing some distance to the West of Osterode. Within the principality's borders his official title was Imperator, however due to its small size and recent establishment; he was formally recognized as a Prince by King Victor of Zhcted. 10 years ago, Lelouch's fleet had landed in the cold wild lands Northwest of Zhcted, and for 4 of those years the two powers had been unaware of other's existence, until Lelouch while inspecting the Southern frontier happened upon a group of mercenaries beset upon by tribesmen. It was from them that he learned of Zhcted and its language, but it wouldn't be until the following year that his legions would venture far enough South to encounter Zhcted's army – and two of its war maidens; the Vanadis.

The woman sitting across from him was so similar in appearance; she could've been mistaken for a close relative. Her name was Valentina Glinka Estes and she was 20 years old. Like Lelouch, she had amethyst eyes and long waist length dark hair that appeared black like Lelouch's, but in the sun, a blue luster was revealed. She was a tall beauty with a curvy figure. She wore a sheer white silk dress with a fur collar around her neck and waist, over a crimson bustier and an indigo waist slip – both of which were visible through her dress – exposing her midriff and had exceedingly low necklines revealing much of her cleavage and ample bosom, which drew many an admiring gaze. As a result it looked as if her considerable bosom would escape at any moment if not for a pair of hooks linking together under her bosom pulling in the two sides of her dress. Her hands were covered by silken hand wear with fur cuffs, looped around her middle fingers to her wrists. Artificial flowers were fashionably placed on her dress and red shoes, in addition to a single flower ornament in her hair.

The title _'Glinka'_ denoted her as _'The Illusionary Princess of the Hollow Shadow,'_ one of Zhcted's seven war maidens; a Vanadis.

And leaning against her chair was her badge of office, her Virald; Ezendeis.

Ezendeis was a large red and black scythe, the shaft as long as Valentina was tall, with three long curved blades, one large blade on one side and two smaller ones on the other. A large gemstone was set into the head of the scythe; the other end of the shaft was tipped with a sinister double headed axe.

Despite the ominous appearance, the Virald seemed to have the ability to fade into obscurity. Valentina could carry it through a festival packed with people for all to see and no one would bat an eyelid. This effect didn't seem to work on the hooded woman sharing the sofa, whose gaze remained fixed upon it as if they were engaged in some form of staring contest.

Lelouch moved his king a single square forward, his signature yet unorthodox move. "You're as lovely to gaze upon as ever, Tina." He said using her informal nickname. Few other than her fellow Vanadis, Sofy ever used it.

"Oh my. If you keep looking at me like that, I'm liable to blush." She said candidly as she moved her queen before leaning back into her plush chair, while crossing her lovely legs.

Lelouch and Valentina had first met when she had approached him to renegotiate trade terms between Osterode and Euro Britannia, when she succeeded her predecessor 3 years ago. Each Vanadis ruled over one of seven Principalities arrayed around Zhcted's royal capital; Silesia. Osterode resided so far to Northeast that it may as well have been another country. Because of its location in the far North, its one sea port froze over every winter and could only trade during the warmer seasons, Euro Britannia's one port was fortunately further south.

Osterode had always been the poorest of the seven Principalities due to its remoteness and was desperate for trade, however trade via land routes were an arduous undertaking due the long distances and equally long travel time. Only sea trade was profitable, however the tendency for Osterode's port to freeze every winter stifled it, henceforth Lelouch always made his diplomatic visits during the summer. Osterode's closest neighbors were the Principality of Brest to the South and the Dukedom of Byogosz to the West, both were landlocked, accessible only overland.

Which was why Euro Britannia's willingness to act as a midway point between Osterode and Zhcted's remaining Northern sea ports in Lebus and Legnica that lay South of the Principality, made them an invaluable trading partner, storing goods at the docks during the winter to be delivered in the late Spring when the ice thawed. Even so, while Osterode was in great need of commodities it had little material goods to offer in return, even before the trade deal made with Euro Britannia 5 years ago.

However, Valentina had her finger on the political pulse of Zhcted, she knew whose favor was to be courted and whom to ignore, who had something you needed and vice versa. It was this that Valentina offered to Lelouch when she became Vanadis of Osterode, as they both knew that information is power, as such, business between the two became lucrative.

"How is construction of the new trade roads coming along?" She asked. For the past couple of years Euro Britannia had begun cobbling its trade roads leading into Zhcted. Currently they were constructing two such roads; one leading South splitting into Lebus and Byogosz, and a second leading East towards Osterode before splitting off to the Southeast into Brest.

Unlike Zhcted who only cobbled the streets of their walled cities, Britannia cobbled all its primary roads leading between major cities and towns, a practice continued by Lelouch as part of his long term plan to civilize the North. The roads cut down travel time and allowed trade year round, something Osterode would greatly benefit from.

"The rough terrain is slowing us down, I'm hoping to finish the Southern routes before the end of the year, and the Eastern routes may take another year or so." He said before teasingly smiling at her, "Why, you nervous?"

Most of Zhcted's Northern provinces were only interested in the convenience of increased trade with the North. However, Valentina was one of the few who knew that Britannia used those same roads for the rapid deployment of soldiers to the battlefront. Something she had learned from her occasional visits to Euro Britannia over the past couple of years, perusing their limited library of their military history. Valentina was an avid reader, and the two of them had exchanged many books between them. Valentina considered the fact that only she knew of the possible threat posed by those roads as her own private joke, though she was certain the others would catch on soon after the roads reached them.

Lelouch of course knew she was aware, henceforth his question.

Smiling coyly she said, "There's no reason to be concerned over a single road." Indeed Osterode's greatest defense lay in the distance between it and its neighbors, and the rough terrain in-between. A cobbled road leading into Osterode would be the only means of invading in a timely manner. However, because of that Valentina could concentrate all her soldiers along that route using it as a kind of bottleneck, as opposed to spreading her army thin over a large area trying to determine the invaders point of entry. One could also try invading by sea... provided it wasn't during winter when the North Sea froze.

There was a soft knock on the drawing room door prompting the black haired woman to look up.

"Enter." Valentina called out.

The door opened revealing a courier who entered and bowed before handing her a letter. "A message from King Victor, I am to await your response before returning to the capital." He said.

"Thank you," She smiled as she received the letter. "I'll have my Minister arrange for a room and food while you wait." She gestured to a man waiting outside the door, undoubtedly having escorted the courier here. With a final bow, the courier followed after the Minister.

When they left, she broke the seal and began reading the king's letter, in spite of present company. Her eyes narrowed ever so slightly. "It's a military draft."

"Did something happen?" Lelouch asked, then he smirked before adding, "Or am I not supposed to know?"

She favored him with a smile before answering. "The river acting as a border between Legnica and Dinant has flooded due to torrential rain. Grievances have become heated on both sides, and petitions have been made. Brune's King has declared hostilities."

Hostilities between Brune and Zhcted had been brewing for over 20 years. "Victor has commanded that I and one other Vanadis mobilize our armies to Dinant. Unfortunately my constitution won't allow me to perform my civic duty." She said fanning herself with a hand, feigning illness.

Lelouch chuckled at the display. "Who's the other Vanadis?" He asked wondering why the King wasn't mobilizing the Vanadis closer to the field of battle, he had at least three to choose from that could react in a timely fashion. Though he understood the king's intent.

She pouted. "How quickly your mind wanders to other women... It's Eleonora Viltaria. Right now, Legnica's and Lebus' navies are cooperating to clear out pirates from Asvarre." Answering his unspoken question.

The name drew the attention of the dark haired woman. Figneria was 23 years old. She was tall like Valentina, with long black hair covering the left side of her face and wearing a black sleeveless close-fitting tunic, the design of a falcon sewed on her clothes vividly stood out.

She was one of a rare few female mercenaries, known as _'Finé of The War Blade.'_ Few such mercenaries survived as long as she did, most having died ghastly deaths upon defeat. It was both a miracle and a testament to her skill in battle that she was able to survive long enough to become famous. She and Elen had a bit of history from when they were both mercenaries.

She had met Lelouch 4 years ago when he requested her services, a year after his introduction at Zhcted's Royal Court. She served as his bodyguard when he attended various functions throughout Zhcted.

"Ah… those pesky pirates." Lelouch recalled. "I remember assigning a portion of my own fleet to root out the ones that ventured North."

"So Elen, huh…" He pondered, "I wonder if it's worth sticking my nose in this?"

Sitting next to Finé, the hooded woman at long last shifted her gaze away from Ezendeis. She wore a long sleeved off white hooded robe that extended all the way to her ankles. Lime green hair spilled out the front of her hood cascaded down her chest, she looked no older than 16. Her name was C.C. and she was an Augur; a priestess and official who performed divinations, foretelling events by observing and interpreting signs and omens. Amber eyes focused briefly on him before reaching for a pouch secured at her waist. Reaching in, she drew several dice from it and with a sharp gesture scattered them across the surface of a table set before the sofa.

Each dice had a variety of symbols and colors on each of their faces, the markings on the dice were used in a form of divination known as cleromancy. She examined each of their markings and groupings intently as Valentina watched curiously fascinated, she knew that divinations performed by Euro Britannia's Augurs had immense influence on all major decision making, including going to war.

"The _sword_ will be bewitched by an arrow from a bow." C.C. declared, her words immediately had the attention of her Prince.

"Is this an enchanted arrow?" He asked his demeanor deadly serious.

"Magic isn't always needed; an act of Valor during battle can instill respect and leniency in a foe... if they are of the honorable sort." She clarified.

"Elen views the world from a mercenary's perspective; she's too practical to fight fair and square." Finé pointed out.

"She also values people on their abilities, and not their connections." Lelouch added, "If an enemy combatant were to perform exceptionally on the battlefield, they would undoubtedly catch her interest. Though few can impress her that much."

"But arrows and quarrels are useless so long as she has Arifar." Valentina interjected, "Whoever this archer is, it would require him to perform a nigh impossible feat for his arrow to even get near her, let alone strike her."

"Unlikely as it is, I can't afford to ignore this... _archer_." Lelouch frowned.

"Sounds like someone is jealous." Valentina teased, "And I thought Elen was too young to suit your taste."

"I take it you were supposed to depart shortly?" He asked her.

"Enough time to load supplies and sail to Legnica." She answered. "If I refused, the King wouldn't have enough time to dispatch another Vanadis. Elen would have to fight Brune alone."

"Not enough time to have Sofy brief me on Brune's current status, she's too far south." Lelouch muttered irritably.

"I'm offended." She said in mock anger. "While my specialty is Zhcted's internal politics, I have enough trade connections with Brune that I can inform you its current political climate. Some of it I'm sure you'll find very interesting."

Intrigued he asked. "Being currently indisposed, will you allow us to participate in your place?"

"I'll have the messenger inform the King, I'll omit the details of the Augury. While such information would be of grave concern to the King, the fact that you intend to amend that means I don't see the necessity in bothering him with such matters. I'll also send a second messenger on our fastest ship directly to Legnica, telling them to expect you." With a flirtatious smile she added, "Come by my private chambers tonight and I'll tell you all I know of Brune."

"Finé, C.C. Have the Avalon ready to depart first thing in the morning." He ordered. "Can you have your messenger stop at the Principality along the way? I have instructions I need delivered to my Consuls."

"Of course." The two women stood from the sofa, before they departed Valentina waved Finé over. "Should you require assistance readying your ship, feel free to impose on the ports mayor. I'll have one of my ministers provide you with the necessary documents." She offered.

Finé accepted her offer with a bow before departing with C.C.

* * *

In Valentina's private chambers, she and Lelouch sat in a tete-a-tete; an S-shaped sofa designed so that two people can converse face to face. Valentina had shed her silk dress, wearing only her bustier and waist slip. Her red bustier was strapless leaving her shoulders bare, like her dress it had a low neckline revealing much of her bosom. Her indigo waist slip was short to allow for ease of movement. Her shoes had been put away leaving her barefoot, the flower hair ornament sat on the dressing table.

"What can you tell me about Brune?" Lelouch asked once they were both settled.

"As a military power; Brune favors the sword and the spear, it has many undulating meadows, as such Brune's heavy infantry and cavalry excel at coordinated charges with spear and shield, like an oncoming shield wall." She told him. "As for projectile weapons; the army mostly relies on the sling. In their eyes the bow is a hunter's tool, a weapon use by criminals and cowards who fear fighting in close quarters.

As a result their bow technology is of poor quality compared to Zhcted's, they scorn even the crossbow. Most can only hit a stationary target at under 150 alsins (metres) and wound at less than 100, while the crossbow has an effective range of 350, they are often prone to failure as it's difficult to maintain, so they rarely use them."

"As I recall, Elen has an archer that can hit a target a little over 260 alsins." He pointed out.

"He's an exception. In battle during the initial engagement, volleys of arrows are fired from the rear into the enemy lines serving mostly as distraction while the front lines charge you. There are no accolades for archers no matter how well they perform. That's Brune's military doctrine." Finishing her explanation, she leaned back into the sofa and lazily draped her legs over his knees.

Lelouch ran his hand along her legs, savoring the feel of her skin. "No wonder you doubt the threat to Elen, it would be trivial for Arifar to deflect such poor marksmanship."

"In a way your legions aren't much different from Brune's soldiers. You both rely heavily on coordinated attacks with heavy infantry excelling in close range combat. And you don't rely much upon the bow; the favored throwing weapon of the legions is the javelin is it not?" She asked as he fidgeted with her toes.

"The _pila,_ yes." The 'pila' was a short throwing spear hurled into the enemy lines during the initial phase of the battle; it had a range of roughly 25 alsins, although some soldiers could hurl it as far as 50. "Although I do have many archers and slingers among the skirmishers in my auxiliaries." He said tickling her feet eliciting a burst of giggles from her.

"True, true! How could I forget?" She said twitching with laughter on the sofa, when he relented she added. "However, the real reason for Brune declaring hostilities, is that King Faron's son; Prince Regnas, turned 16 this year."

"Ah, he wants the Prince to have some battle experience under his belt. What better battleground ground to blood him on, than a trivial skirmish over flooding that neither side is taking seriously." He said amused, he began massaging the bottom of her foot eliciting sounds of pleasure from Valentina. He often found that she was more forthcoming with information when she was in a good mood.

Enjoying the foot massage, she continued. "Unfortunately the young Prince isn't long for this world."

"Internal discord?" Lelouch inquired.

"Two Dukes, aspire for the throne." Lelouch began massaging her other foot, she continued. "Duke Ganelon in the North, and Duke Thenardier in the South. Ganelon's brother-in-law is the king's nephew. And Thenardier's wife is the king's niece, their son; Zion is 17 this year, he'll undoubtedly be present at Dinant. The two have been throwing their weight around in spite of the King lately."

"So they both have strong claims, so who'll be the first to plunge the knife?"

She favored him with a conniving smile, "both."

"A ceasefire until the Prince is out of the way, before fighting it out for the throne." He concluded.

"That's not even the best part," her smile grew mischievous and she beckoned him closer. Intrigued, he leaned forward until they were nose to nose and she whispered in his ear.

Lelouch gave her a startled look. "How did you learn of this?"

"He-he... Ganelon wanted to brag to someone, and he knows I won't interfere with Brune as it holds no interest for me. Or at least… not yet." She giggled.

"Doesn't this count as interfering?" He asked.

"Only if you act on it." She said, "Ganelon won't care either way, but Thenardier will oppose you to the death. I'll leave it to you, whether to pursue it or not."

Yawning she stood from the sofa and stretched, Lelouch took the moment to admire her lovely figure. "I think I'll turn in for the night. Could you kindly extinguish the candles?"

Using a snuffer, he extinguished them one by one. As the light dimmed Valentina undressed, Lelouch watched as she shed her bustier before sauntering over to the ornate canopy bed. Stopping before the bed, she glanced over her shoulder at him smiling coyly, her hands pausing at her waist slip.

"You're such a tease." He responded as he snuffed another candle. Allowing the slip to fall at her feet, she clambered onto the bed. Turning to blow out the candelabrum on nightstand, she found Lelouch standing next to it gazing upon her nude form.

Caressing her cheek with one hand, he snuffed the three remaining candles one by one. He pressed his lips against hers, snuffing the last candle before pushing her down onto the bed.

* * *

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Lelouch dressed as dawn broke. Behind him Valentina's bare form lay on the bed, her chin propped up on one hand, watching him, she had been quite frisky earlier, he had woken up to find her straddling him.

"One of these years, you must give me a child." She said. He had been sleeping with her for two years now – at her invitation of course – she had initiated the relationship soon after becoming a Vanadis herself, even so, Lelouch had yet to get her pregnant. It wasn't because he was already married, as his wives had no objections to his liaisons with Valentina to which she was grateful to those women, the number of children they already had with him meant he had no problems siring children either. No, it was their political circumstances that prevented them from having children.

"You know why we can't." He countered gently. As part of the king's anti-expansionist policies curtailing the Vanadis' attempts to expand their territory and power; they couldn't inherit lands outside of their Principalities even if they came from a noble house as Tina did, nor could they marry aristocrats who own land, though second or third sons with little to inherit were permissible. While economic ties were permitted, marriage to foreign nobility was prohibited, so as to minimize foreign influence over the Vanadis. As a result most Vanadis chose their partners from within their Principalities, such as one of their ministers or advisors, occasionally an exceptional individual acting as a trusted companion would catch their fancy. Part of the reason for this was that the title of Vanadis wasn't hereditary, but chosen by their badge of office which not even the king had control over, the _'Virald,'_ and only women were chosen. Nor was the position permanent, if a Virald vanished from the Vanadis' possession and they were unable to summon it back to them, they were disqualified as a Vanadis and soon replaced.

Lelouch glanced over at Ezendeis. "If you weren't a Vanadis it would've been a different story. I'd have married you and taken you back home with me." He leaned down and kissed her.

Valentina fixed her pointed gaze on him. "That didn't stop you and Alexandra."

Lelouch shrugged. "We were young then, and we're not married, much as I would've liked to have been. Things could've turned out drastically different if Victor had reacted poorly."

Indeed, Victor – Zhcted's King – was the greatest obstacle to their relationship. "Victor won't be King forever." She said with a sly smile. With playful smack on her rump, he stood and left. She said nothing further on the matter, Lelouch refused to discuss Victor's probable successors deeming it a hazardous topic, and she was no closer to an elegant solution. Valentina stared at the door for a time before rolling into her back.

That morning Lelouch set sail back to his Principality.

* * *

 **End of chapter**

* * *

 **A/N: A Project I started a started a few months ago and has been collecting dust.  
**

 **Geass isn't present in this story and C.C. isn't immortal, though Lelouch's faction will have a unique weapon to make them stand out next to the Vanadis.** ** **Some of you may have clued in that Lelouch's faction has the 'Roman Empire' theme going for them.****

 **As the intro implies, Lelouch is aquainted with the seven Vanadis and** ** **already** has a bit of history with them.**

 **So yes, your eyes don't deceive you, both Fine and Tina are close associates of Lelouch despite being antagonists. Both Lelouch and Valentina make for a perfect scheming pair with long overreaching effects on the story.  
**

 **I'm not sure whether to continue this incarnation of the story, or whether to modify it into something different. The complication is Tigre's Black Bow and whether or not it is tied to his bloodline, or chooses a successor a random like the Vanadis' Virald. For the time being it remains a oneshot.**

 **If you're interested in seeing me continue this story in its current incarnation, or offer any suggestions, feel free to leave a review. (better yet, go to profile and vote for the 'Code Geass x Lord Markmans & Vanadis' on my poll and any other categories that take your fancy.)**


	2. Mustering

**Chapter 2: Mustering**

* * *

[Principality of Euro Britannia; New Pendragon]

Lelouch and Figneria disembarked side-by-side from the flagship Avalon, proceeded by his Praetorian Guard; consisting of 80 Infantry forming a _'Centuria'_ , lead by a _'Centurion.'_ C.C. followed a step behind the pair. The trio soon entered a carriage as their escorts mounted their horses.

Next to the docks were numerous warehouses filled with goods, ranging from food, to luxury items awaiting shipment to Osterode in the North and then East, or to Lebus and Legnica to the South and beyond. Next to the warehouses was a small town where the dock workers and fishermen lived. Together they made up the port city on the western coast, which controlled access to the sea. Most of the docks served as a naval base for Lelouch's immense fleet of galleys. Numerous shipsheds lined the military docks where the galleys could dragged out of the water and stored during winter to protect them from both the elements, as well as to partically dry out their waterlogged timbers.

Beyond the port city, the forest to the east had been cleared over the past decade and turned into farmland to feed the populous. Past that was the Principalitie's capital, where the vast majority of his people resided and where his palace – _the 'Palatial Villa'_ – and the Senate were based. The ' _Castra Praetoria;'_ the Praetorian Guard's barracks stood a short distance from the city. The rest of the population was scattered around the capital forming small towns and villages, cultivating farmland and hunting game. Each town – including the port and the capital – were arranged in a traditional square grid layout typical of Britannian settlement.

Despite being the core of political power of the Principality, the port, capital and barracks, all three areas had a rough temporary appearance featuring numerous signs of recent expansion. Construction had only started 10 years ago, therefore their shabbiness when compared to the long established cities of Zhcted as the temporary wooden structures were quickly replaced with brick.

Beyond the Principality further east and south, were the numerous nomadic tribes of the wild men of the North whom never lingered in one location for long.

When they reached their destination, the three exited the carriage. Lelouch dismissed the Centurion who led his legionnaires to the Castra Praetoria for rest and reassignment. Lelouch frequently rotated his personal escort with other units within the Praetorian Guard to minimize signs of favoritism and keep the Guard unified, even Figneria and Gottwald who practically shadowed him everywhere also rotated duties; one guarded his person, and the other guarded his family at all times. Figneria and C.C. followed Lelouch into the Palatial Villa where they were met by Lelouch's other wives; Millicent Ashford, known affectionately as Milly, and Kallen Stadtfeld along with his daughter Aelia.

Milly had back length blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. She wore a yellow silk stola; a long, pleated dress with long sleeves and an ornamental border around the neckline, worn over a slip. A separate piece of fabric with many folds was sewn into the hem of the stola creating the illusion of another gown being worn beneath. Kallen was a head shorter than Milly, with shoulder length red hair and grey blue eyes, and was dressed much the same in a maroon stola. They both wore a pair of belts, the first of which was worn just below their ample bosoms, and the second, wider belt was worn around their waist creating a great number of folds between them.

They were the daughters of the two most influential families in the Principality; the Ashfords, and the Stadtfelds. Their marriage to Lelouch both consolidated his power as Imperator, and unified the most powerful factions under his rule.

His daughter Aelia was there to greet them as she dashed forward to meet him, he embraced her warmly. Aelia took after her mother, Kallen, with a head of dark red hair.

"Welcome back, you three." Milly greeted them warmly.

Both Milly age 22, and Kallen 21, had been married to Lelouch for 7 years. Behind them stood Milly's lady-in-waiting; Nina.

The pair of them embraced their husband warmly, before greeting the others. Kallen embraced C.C. and then Figneria in a sisterly manner. However, when Milly's turn came… She drew C.C. into a deep passionate kiss, C.C. reciprocated with equal fervor. When they separated at long last, Milly fixed her lustful gaze on Figneria. Before Figneria could retreat, Milly wrapped her arms around her. "Were you able to keep our dear husband out of trouble?" Milly asked.

Caught in Milly's embrace, Figneria squirmed responding, "Depends on how you define trouble." She was acutely aware of Milly's hand roaming across her hips, fondling her rear. _'Seriously, this woman…'_ She thought with an expression of exasperation as Milly locked lips with hers.

Kallen rolled her eyes at the display, Milly made no secret of her attraction to other women and could be quite grabby, both she and Figneria often found themselves a favorite – yet reluctant – target of Milly's because of _'the cute noises they made when she fondled them,'_ when she wasn't harassing her lady-in-waiting.

"Where's Artur?" Lelouch asked, unfazed by her antics having long become accustomed to it. "I thought he would be here with you to greet us."

Milly broke off the kiss to answer him though she continued to vigorously fondle Figneria. "He's in the atrium training with Sandra."

"I see. Those two have really hit it off." He remarked. Lelouch turned to Figneria. "You coming?"

She nodded. "Of course." She had been 19 when they had first met 4 years ago when he had hired her as a discrete bodyguard during his introduction at Zhcted's royal court during which she had thwarted an attempted assassination against him.

"I'll accompany you." C.C. also offered. He had known her for the entirety of his life as she had been a close friend and confident of his mother; Marianne, prior to her death and their exodus from the homeland. It had been C.C. who had urged him to flee across the sea with as many vassals, soldiers and ships as he could muster on short notice and had served as his adviser since he was 11 years of age.

"Let's give her the good news then." Lelouch told them. Eventually Figneria managed to somewhat disentangle herself from Milly's grasping hands, though she continued to cling to Figneria with all the tenacity of a limpet. The group proceeded into the courtyard.

The royal villa's open courtyard was spacious enough to both receive large groups of visitors and can double as a private training ground. Within, Sandra and Artur were exchanging strikes under the watchful eye of the Praetorian Prefect; Jeremiah Gottwald, commander of the Praetorian Guard, both were armed with wooden practice swords and wicker shields covered in animal hide as Artur clumsily exchanged strikes with Sandra.

Gottwald noticing Lelouch's presence prepared to call a halt to the match only to stop when Lelouch signaled him to let it continue.

Lelouch never tired of watching her train and spar, it was clear to him that she had inherited her mother's martial prowess and talent. Despite her skill however, she appeared to have some difficulty with her shield, particularly in regards to its size.

Despite being a year younger, Sandra was able to move and trade strikes with the ease of long practice having no trouble overwhelming her older boy's defenses, like her mother, she had begun training at an early age to be self-sufficient. Artur, though older, had only recently begun sword training and that was only because Sandra was also received training.

Eventually, the match came to an end, as to be expected; the more experienced Sandra was victorious over her older half brother.

She started at the sound of Lelouch applauding them. "Well done, both of you." He praised them.

"Papa!" Artur ran to his father who swept him up into a hug. Sandra hung back however.

"Welcome back, Imperator." She greeted him with a formal bow. At this Lelouch let out a sigh.

"There's no need to be so formal, my daughter." Lelouch gently admonished her. "Is it really that hard to call me father?"

At 5 years of age, Aleksandra (Sandra) was the spitting image of her mother Alexandra (Sasha), the result of a brief tryst between Lelouch and Sasha during their youth – after the initial encounter between Zhcted and Lelouch's Principality – making Artur (age 6) her half-brother.

"Ah, no… father." She said bashfully. Sandra had been raised for 5 years at her mother's Principality of Legnica in the south. That wasn't to say that he hadn't been involved in her early life, though his duties as Imperator kept him away in the north most of the time, he periodically visited them each year. Last year however, when Sasha's illness began to adversely affect her, she sent her daughter to live with her father.

His wives had welcomed her, and cared for her as one of their own. Despite their efforts, Sandra still felt like stranger in a foreign country and had become somewhat estranged from her extended family, except for the former mercenary; Figneria whom she had a particularly strong synergy with.

Lelouch smiled. "Much better." He beckoned her over to him where he embraced her lovingly. "We'll soon be departing to Legnica," He told her. "Make sure you're ready when we set sail."

* * *

Later that night, Lelouch was in the master bedroom with his wives; Milly and Kallen. Having just finished making love to Milly, he held her close as they came down from the euphoria. Lying next to them on the bed Kallen waited patiently for them to catch their breath.

Milly had a shapely figure with plenty of curves, whereas Kallen was lean and though her bosom was smaller she was still rather busty. Not even the stretch marks on their stomachs and breasts – a clear indicator of prior pregnancies – could detract from their beauty. Lelouch had been blessed with three children from each of them; Artur; age 6, and two girls; ages 4 and 2 with Milly, and Aelia; age 6, and two boys; ages 4 and 2 with Kallen, for a total of six.

"So the legion will face Brune for the first time." Kallen remarked to pass the time.

"Indeed, we are to join up with Zhcted's forces at Legnica before marching into Brune." Lelouch told them.

"So what brought this about?" Kallen inquired, "It's not like you to pick random fights for so little gain, and you're usually more calculated than that, much to Legate Kewell's frustration."

"C.C. foresaw something that concerns Elen." He told them.

"Elen you say? Where she is, your old crush and tutor; Lim is never far. Honestly, I thought you would've wed her ages ago." Milly's tone became mischievous. "So, when are you and Lim going to stop making bedroom-eyes at one another, and do it already?"

"She has her responsibilities to Elen." He pointed out.

"Tina also has responsibilities," Milly countered. "That never stopped you from sleeping with her. What about Elen, it's been what, two years already since she became a Vanadis?"

"Her predecessor only lasted two years as I recall." Kallen interjected.

"She's still young, and not ready to settle down yet, she's having too much fun managing her Principality. Perhaps in another year or so." Lelouch mused, feeling melancholic; he had been close with Elen's predecessor before she had met her unfortunate end.

"Ha! A likely story. You just can't pursue those two as aggressively as the others because they're already familiar with your character." Milly pointed out with a Cheshire cat grin. "They'll see right through you instantly. To think that's all it takes to take the wind out of your sails."

He grimaced; she had him dead to rights. It's hard to act suave when they knew you too well.

"I take it that by ' _something_ ,' you mean you're going to take care of it before it becomes a problem. Right?" Kallen Inferred, getting them back on topic.

"That is my intention." Lelouch confirmed his expression became conspiring. "As for the gains, Tina tipped me off on something of great value to our future objectives." The private council of his wives had always been of great value to him, particularly in regard to his Principality's future. Though their marriage was originally political, he had grown to love both of them dearly. It was with their blessing that he could court the Vanadis at all, even if the first instance just kind of happened spontaneously by accident.

Milly and Kallen glanced at one another. "Is this before, or after you had sex with her?" Milly asked. Both of them were well aware of his affair with Valentina, neither of which really minded. For the Principality's continued prosperity and survival, courting the Vanadis – in one manner or another – was essential, and Milly was more than happy to allow it provided that Lelouch shared his conquests with her.

He frowned. "Before. Why?"

"Careful Lelouch," Kallen cautioned. "You know she has her own agenda, and she has enough comprehension of your objectives that she knows that it would be easier to get you to commit to hers if she becomes pregnant."

She was right, the _'Estes'_ part Valentine's name denoted her being a relation of the Zhcted royal family which she shared with the current King; Victor Arthur Volk Estes Tur Zhcted, though her claim to Zhcted's throne wasn't as strong as his nephew Duke Ilda Kurtis, or Earl Eugene Shevarin who married Victor's niece.

If Lelouch had gotten Tina pregnant with an heir uniting his bloodline with hers, Lelouch would've gone to great lengths to ensure that their child would inherit Victor's throne.

Victor however unpopular he was wasn't an idiot. The moment he got wind that Valentine was pregnant with Lelouch's child, he would suspect them of attempting to seize the throne, and would mobilize both Zhcted's army and the Vanadis against both of them. Suffice to say those conditions were unfavorable for the two of them at this point in time. Thus, Lelouch had held off having children with her while maintaining their relationship these past few years.

It was this very scenario that his wives were cautioning him against.

"I'm aware." He reassured them. "I'm being careful."

"We all saw how careful you were with Sasha." Kallen remarked. "Lucky for you, everyone assumed that you were executing your right as the victor to have your way with her. If they thought you had an ulterior motive things could've turned out badly for us."

"That… was an accident."

"A happy accident, you don't even regret it." Milly teased.

She had him there. In spite of their estrangement he still recognized, and loved Sandra, as his daughter. Of course she wasn't the only other child he had, in addition to Aleksandra there were five others bringing the total to twelve.

"What's with the two of you ganging up on me?" Lelouch demanded, though there was no heat to his words, instead there was a hint of mischief. "Is this a subtle hint that I'm not giving you two enough attention, hmmm?"

"You've being giving plenty of _'attention'_ to Tina these past few years." Kallen mildly complained.

"In his defense, even back then she wasted no time inviting him to her private chambers." Milly pointed out.

"And he was quick to take her up on—! Hey? Not so sudden!" Kallen gasped in surprise when Lelouch pulled her down on top of him and found herself straddling him as he kissed her.

Unwilling to be left out, Milly threw herself on top of her, wrapping her arms around Kallen's waist as Milly pressed herself against Kallen's back, effectively sandwiching her between the two of them. "Milly! You're heavy." Kallen protested against Milly's added weight.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

[Principality of Legnica; Port Town]

Prior to Lelouch's arrival, a messenger from the port town had announced the arrival of the fleet not long after it was sighted. Lelouch's fleet of 128 triremes transporting both soldiers and horses, excluding his flagship, caused a stir everywhere it went; it was one of the largest fleets in the North Sea rivaled only by Asvarre's. However, while the numbers looked good on paper, one would wonder why they hadn't been commited to cracking down on Avarre pirates. Many of these worn out galleys were over a decade old having carried the Britannians throughout their exodus from their homeland to this new continent, their water laden timbers made them too slow to keep pace with lighter ships and sluggish to maneuver. No longer able to perform to the standard essential for ship-to-ship combat, they were converted into troop transports ferrying soldiers from one port to the next.

Disembarking from his flagship, the Avalon, accompanied by Figneria, C.C, Sandra and two centuries - 160 men - of his Praetorian Guard, Lelouch was greeted by the port town's mayor. Meanwhile Legatus Kewell's legion, auxiliaries and supply wagons disembarked from the other ships.

Once the army formed up outside the town they began their march eastward. It was a short march from the port to Legnica's Imperial Mansion where the Leitmeritz army temporarily resided as they awaited their allies to join them. The ships would remain at dock until their return.

Surrounded by his Praetorian Guard, Lelouch and his retinue rode at the head of the column alongside Kewell and his second-in-command Praefectus Dorothea Ernst.

Kewell Soresi rode on the opposite side of Figneria – who shared a saddle with Sandra seated in front of her – suffice to say the two didn't get along, frankly he didn't like anyone who wasn't Britannian by birth, though technically Figneria was currently a full citizen of Britannia and had been for some time now. In spite of his dislike for Figneria, he would not give up his pride of place within the Imperator's retinue. It would reflect poorly on him if remained away from the retinue for any reason other than performing his official duties as Legate (General).

In his early 30's, Kewell was not only ambitious, but had strong opinions about how he thought the Principality should be governed and would have appointed himself Imperator if not for C.C. who vocalized her support for Lelouch's appointment in spite of his youth – he had been 11 years old at the time – as an Augur, C.C's words carried weight, many of the citizens present had interpreted her declaration as a sign that Lelouch was favored by the gods, Kewell may well have dismissed her words had history not been prevalent with many would-be rulers who ignored an Augur's advice often suffered from some form of disaster, thus their reign cut short.

Since his inauguration, both Lelouch and Kewell had worked amicably enough together to build and defend their new home for 6 years, which was until Lelouch returned from Zhcted with Figneria in tow 4 years ago. However, her presence among his retinue hadn't been the cause of the discord between them, in fact upon arrival Kewell barely paid her any mind, which changed when Lelouch had announced her special status. Since then Kewell had been hostile towards Figneria, and became a bigger headache for Lelouch to deal with with each passing year.

Lelouch would've preferred to have left Kewell back in the Principality but knew that in denying him a chance to distinguish himself in battle would only make him a bigger pain in the ass in the future. Whether allowing Kewell to blow off steam in the upcoming battle would calm, or embolden him, remained yet to be seen. Fortunately preserving the strength of the legions was something they could both agree on to this present day, so Lelouch needn't worry about him acting recklessly.

After a couple days marching, they reached Legnica's Capital. With the Manor insight Lelouch's army set up camp outside the city under Kewell's supervision while he, his retinue and his Praetorian Guard continued towards the Manor.

* * *

[Principality of Legnica; Imperial Manor]

After entering the manor grounds, they were received by the manor's minister and Lelouch left the bulk of his Praetorian Guard waiting in the courtyard. Only a _'Conturbenium'_ (squad) of 8 men accompanied his retinue inside the palace itself, despite being on good terms, they were ushered into to a waiting room. He would've been fine with just taking Finé and C.C. with him, however, neighboring nobles within Zhcted frequently hired assassins and infiltrators to sneak into a Vanadis' Principality and Imperial Manor to cause trouble.

 _'Though, there's been little activity from them here since Sasha became bedridden last year.'_ Lelouch noted, most likely the nobles had withdrawn most of them from Legnica as removing Sasha could see her being replaced with a new, healthy and proactive Vanadis, revitalizing Legnica. It was safe to say that the nobility preferred Legnica to remain in its current lethargic state.

"If you would wait here a moment, I will see if Lady Alexandra is well enough to receive you." The minister informed them.

Two of the guards followed them in, the remaining six stayed out in hall positioning themselves to either side of the door. Inside, Lelouch was met with two familiar faces. Two seated women, dressed in blue, one with a feather ornament in her silver white hair, and the other's a golden blonde tied to the left side.

"Auntie Elen!" Sandra squealed in delight. The girl ran into the woman's awaiting arms.

"Goodness, I can't believe it's been a year since I last saw you." Eleonora Viltaria was Leitmeritz's War Maiden; _'The Wind Princess of the Silver Flash_.' Cheerful and brimming with confidence, she had all the physical signs of albinism; from her argent hair, to her ruby red eyes, and her milk-white skin. Her exotic appearance when combined with the rich curves of her body gave the impression of a marble sculpture. "You've grown." She said as fussed over the girl. The other woman stood from her chair.

Both women wore a blue, sleeveless shirt that left their shoulders and smooth stomachs bare, a short skirt secured around their waist with a wide black leather belt, and long gloves which reached up to their elbows, and boots up to their knees. Though not thick, their clothes were made of several fine-quality fabrics. Neither wore armor, and only Elen was armed with her silver long sword, unsurprising as they were currently within friendly territory, Leitmeritz had a good relationship with Legnica after all.

"It's good to see you again, your highness." Limalisha was tall, lean and toned. She bowed formally to Lelouch, though she was Elen's adjutant and had no noble title having being born a commoner; she was more eloquent than Elen and infinitely more diplomatic. As such any occasion that required Elen to have lengthy civil conversation with anyone that she rather put a sword through required Lim's presence as a mediator, if only to avoid weapons being drawn.

Ignoring Elen's faux pas, Lelouch approached her. "You needn't be so formal, my old teacher." Sofy may have taught him to read the Zhcted language, but it had been Lim who had taught him how to speak it years before. Reaching out, he gently clasped her chin and tilted her head back to look into azure blue eyes causing her blush lightly.

"You've gotten bigger, Lim." He observed. Her current posture also gave him an unobstructed view down the front of her shirt and the bountiful cleavage it contained. Despite her slender frame she had an uncharacteristically large bosom for someone of her tall stature. While she was an unmistakably beautiful woman, however, her scarce expressions gave her face a hard look, leaving an unsociable impression on most people. Fortunately, Lelouch had known her long enough to know that Lim mostly expressed her emotions through her eyes instead.

Red-faced, Lim pulled away from him suddenly and covered her chest with her arms. "Why are you fixated on my chest all the sudden?" She demanded embarrassed.

"Just making an observation." Lelouch teased stepping forward to embrace her warmly, hugging her tightly. Eventually she returned his embrace.

There was a burst of laughter from Elen. "I must say, I thought so as well."

"Lady Eleonora!" Lim rebuked her superior as Lelouch released her.

However it did nothing to damper Elen's mood. If there was one thing that both he and Elen agreed upon, it was that there was nothing more amusing than teasing a flustered Lim. Elen got up from her seat and stood before Lelouch with a air of confident, hands posed on her hips. "So, what do you think?"

Most aristocrats would have found Elen candor offensively rude. For Elen however, decorum was for when she was exerting her authority as a Vanadis of Leitmeritz, or if she had to deal with someone she didn't like but was required to be polite to nonetheless. A lack of decorum from Elen indicated that you were either her best friend, or that you were so intolerable that she couldn't be bothered to feign respect. Fortunately, having known her since her mercenary days, Lelouch knew that currently it was an expression of affection.

"You've blossomed, Elen." He said in admiration. "To think that two years ago you were barely out of girlhood. Now look at you."

"I know right." She preened at his approval puffing out her chest. The action was enough to make bosom bounce slightly, while not as large as Lim's they were still substantial. At 16 years old, in a couple of years she may yet catch up to Lim who was 19. Indeed, it looked as if Elen would only grow more beautiful over the next couple of years. The two embraced.

When they separated, both Elen and Lim turned their attention to the remainder of his retinue; Figneria and C.C.

"It's been a year, Finé." Elen greeted the older woman, beside her Lim bobbed her head. The three women shared a surprising history together from their mercenary days over 2 years ago. Like Figneria, both Elen and Lim were formerly mercenaries however, unlike Figneria whom had been independent; they had been a part of a mercenary band. "I'm surprised to see you still swinging a sword around." She added teasingly.

"Motherhood has yet to slow me down." Figneria grinned wolfishly at Elen. "Even after having two kids, I'm still more than capable of kicking your ass." Elen may be a Vanadis, but her mercenary career had been rather short in comparison to that of her friend Limalisha, and even more so in comparison to Figneria's, even she couldn't dismiss the skill of a seasoned combat veteran of Finé's caliber. It was often a wonder that she hadn't been chosen to be one of them, but no-one fully understood the Virald's reasoning.

"I bet. We'll have to find time spar in the future." Elen glanced over to C.C. "And you look the same as ever under that hood, seriously how old are you now?" She inquired peering under C.C's hood.

C.C. shrugged a teasing smile played on her lips. "Who knows? This one's certainly not bothered counting." She said prodding Lelouch in the back.

With pleasantries exchanged they seated themselves, Lelouch and his retinue sitting across from Elen and Lim, with Sandra seated in Elen's lap. Elen got down to business. "So I understand that you will be joining us in settling our dispute with Brune."

"Yes." Lelouch nodded. "Valentina wasn't well enough to march, so I offered to go in her stead."

"Wasn't well enough?" Elen mused skeptically.

"That's the reason she gave me." He answered honestly. Tina had a constant habit of making excuses that prevented her from carrying out the King's exact orders, mostly citing poor health, but her condition didn't appear to be nearly as bad as Sasha's. Elen couldn't help but feel that she was merely unreliable.

"Is that so? That is rather generous of you. While I'm happy to fight alongside you, I'm surprised; normally you don't bring your legions this far south. How many did you bring?" When it came down to it in the end Tina's reasoning wasn't her business, so she let it go.

"One Legion accompanied by one of my Auxiliaries." Lelouch told her. "C.C. assures me that the conditions are favorable."

They glanced at the robed priestess, and then at each other. They both were familiar enough with his culture to know that when C.C. spoke, Lelouch listened. "They're a welcome addition, it's nearly twice as many as we've brought." Lim said.

There was a knock on the door, and the minister entered. "Lady Alexandra will receive you now."

Lelouch nodded to the minister. "We'll continue this conversation later." He stood from his seat. "Come Sandra."

The two of them followed the minister out and down the hall.

* * *

The minister escorted them to Sasha's room; pausing outside the door the minister addressed them. "I'm certain that she would be delighted to see you both, however, please stop after half a koku (1 hour). I will be back to collect you then."

The two of them entered the room. It was a simple room with the minimal amount of furniture and a simple decorated window showing the winter. There was also an unlit brick fireplace. The room was bright, lit by the sunlight which shone through the window, as well as the candle holder near the bed. However, with regards to furniture, the furnishings were the barest of the bare, and plainly colored at that.

"Mama!" Sandra raced over to embrace the woman sitting up in the bed.

Dressed in white, _'The Hidden Princess of the Luminous Flame;'_ Alexandra Alshavin – called Sasha by those close to her – had short black shoulder length hair and her narrow face gave her a neutral presence. Her skin was pale and she was more on the lean side. In her lap on top of the blanket were two curved short swords. Above their white hilts and finely decorated black cross guards with a single diamond shaped ruby embedded in each of them, the blades shone with a brilliant gold and red which radiated a mild heat. The blades were rather short, and their sole distinguishing factor was their gold and vermilion colors. These were her Virald; Bagren.

"Welcome back, Sandra." Sasha hugged her back. "You appear to be doing well." She spoke with a mild, masculine tone an old habit from when she masqueraded as a boy while traveling alone during her youth.

Both mother and daughter chatted for a quarter of a koku (half an hour) while he took a seat in a nearby chair.

"Why don't you go back to the other room for now?" She told Sandra, when she hesitated momentarily she followed up with. "We'll have plenty of time to talk later, though you'll have few opportunities to see Elen."

With a reluctant nod she left the room leaving the two of them alone. "How is she doing?"

"She has been doing fine for the most part," Lelouch informed her as he moved from the chair to sit on the edge of the bed. "The rest however, is in due course."

"I see." She said sadly as he sat down next to her on edge of the bed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"It can't be helped." He told her, "She knows few people in the Principality, and vice versa. My household has accepted her without issue, but, that only helps so much with those outside of it. Most aren't sure what to make of her."

Sandra's social status amongst his household was somewhat ambiguous in that she wasn't in line for succession like his other children, officially it was because she had inherited her mother's blood disease, and unofficially it was to protect her from the political intrigues and power struggles that plagued every country. Even his Principality wasn't immune, though current circumstances kept them reasonably quiet as they didn't have the means to enforce their views at this point in time and Lelouch wanted it to stay that way for a time. "Speaking of my household, Milly and Kallen send their regards."

Leaning down, Lelouch kissed her passionately and began pawing at her blouse; she broke the kiss when he managed to undo a number of buttons. "Hey. hey! The maids will be upset if you rumple my clothes." Ignoring her protests he trailed kisses along her cheek, down her neck and chest. He noticed that she had lost more weight since last time and was worryingly thin.

"I couldn't help myself." He told her. "You're as beautiful as ever."

"This from same person who abducted me from the battlefield all those years ago? You always were a flatter." She responded sarcastically. The look she gave him called him a 'liar,' she knew that he was checking her condition. In short, he was worried about her, not that she minded the attention as his hand explored the contents of her blouse. Had it really been a year since they last flirted?

"At the time I was merely curious about the Vanadis, back then all we knew of the War Maidens of Zhcted were the ghost stories of the northern tribes of the 'Thunder Witch' who'd create freak storms, or 'the ghostly Shadow Sorceress' who would appear without warning within the walls of villages that have locked up for night and reap your soul with her deadly scythe." He recounted in a mock spooky tone. What he was describing was a perfect fit for the two particular Virald's; Ezendeis of Osterode in the East, and Valitsaif of Lebus in the South. "Of course, at time we learned this, none tribes could irrefutably prove they existed. So we were naturally skeptical."

"We didn't even have an accurate count of your numbers, so when you were first brought before me I honestly wasn't sure what to expect. The Vanadis of Lebus whom accompanied you back then was a confirmation of the tribes' warnings, but there was no mention of one wielding dual swords that emitted flames." Lelouch recalled, "We weren't sure at the time if you were a similar existence, or something different entirely. I most certainly hadn't expected to become so enamored with you so soon after our initial meeting."

She fixed him with a pointed look. "Indeed, I do recall your haphazard attempts at interrogation, which would be better described as flirting for the duration that I was your prisoner."

Because the Principality of Euro Britannia was an unknown kingdom to Zhcted, and its neighbors, there were no diplomatic channels for which to negotiate a ransom for her release, and her homeland had most likely having written her off for dead. The fate of a captured Vanadis often wasn't much different from that of a female mercenary after all. As such, given her situation she had expected to spend the rest of her days as the young imperator's slave and plaything. Surprisingly however, he had been rather civil towards her, more curious than malicious, and her imprisonment in the Principality had only been temporary as later that year she would be released and follow him when he marched south again with a smaller retinue, and help facilitate an invitation to Zhcted's royal capital; Silesia, where Lelouch would formally present himself before King Victor and the royal court.

Lelouch had the decency to look somewhat embarrassed. "I admit my priorities at the time were a bit conflicted."

"I'll say. I could hardly tell if I was prisoner, or an esteemed guest." She recalled, "On the one hand I as sleeping in a fancy bed, in an equally fancy bedroom. I even got to eat at banquets fit for a king, while wearing exquisite dresses. While on the other hand my weapons were confiscated, and I was wearing manacles around both my hands and feet. At the time I wasn't sure if you were grooming me to be your mistress, or that it was some strange fetish you had to torment me with, Lelouch."

"I don't recall you complaining... Much." He pointed out.

"I was expecting to be ravaged by some barbarian warlord." She replied sarcastically, and then she narrowed her eyes at him. "Instead I wound up the plaything of your perverted wife, and courted as captive date by some newly minted Imperator who'd come down with a serious case of lovesickness."

"She didn't mean any harm, although I wish she'd held back a little. To be fair, back then we'd only recently been married, so I wasn't yet aware of all the particulars of Milly's personality."

"That she likes women, and has an insatiable libido, you mean." She interjected. "I'm not sure whether to be relieved it was woman and that I retained my chastity, or mortified that she completely overwhelmed any resistance I possessed."

"The Ashford's did a surprisingly good job of keeping those aspects of her quiet." Lelouch remarked. "Even Kallen wasn't aware until it was far too late, poor girl."

As much as he had matured over the years, it was at times like these that she saw in him the young man that she had fallen for all those years ago. Gazing into each other's eyes, it was evident that the spark that had brought them together 5 years ago was still there. Tilting her head back slightly Lelouch leaned in for another kiss, only to be interrupted by a knock at the door. Times up.

"I could've sworn we had more time." Lelouch grumbled as he quickly helped her button up her blouse.

"Sometimes I think he does it on purpose." Sasha said with mirth. As predicted, the minister was quick to notice her disheveled state and proceeded to scold Lelouch on the maids' behalf, all the while Lelouch stood there with a impish expression on his face that said he'd do it all again in a heartbeat.

The next day, Lelouch and Elen led their respective armies into Brune.

* * *

 **End of chapter 2.**

* * *

 **A/N: First off, thank you to everyone who voted for this fic on my poll, I never expected it turn into a landslide. Also thank you to everyone who left a review, and/or followed/favorited this fic, those are always encouraging to see.**

 **This chapter we get a look at Lelouch's budding empire, as many may recall from the previous chapter it's only been around for 10 years. Like the Roman Legions they were based on, Lelouch's legions double as combat engineers and building public works during peacetime was a common practice which was how he was able to establish this much so quickly. We are also introduced to his wives and a few of his children, as well as an insight into his complicated relationships with the various Vanadis of Zhcted, and there is more to be revealed later.**

 **Next up is the battle of Dinant Plains and the first major divergence from canon.**

 **As always, any reviews you leave will be gratefully appreciated, and if you haven't already, check out my poll on my profile as well as any of my other fics that may take your fancy.**


End file.
